Wrong Man At the End of the Aisle
by Murphy8370
Summary: Bobby's daughter is getting married, but her plans are falling apart, her friends have abandoned her, her father is missing, and her fiancee is possessed, will the Winchesters be able to fix it or will one of them be replacing the groom on the big day?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm getting married in two days! Two horribly tense days! My father is no where to be seen, my bride's maids have decided to suddenly drop off the face of the earth and did I mention that my fiancée is possessed!"

"Honey, you need to relax, stop yelling."

"I am not yelling!"

"The universe is against me." Jenna moaned, stopping her furious pacing to look out the window of her mother's beach house.

"The universe is not against you." Jenna's younger sister, Malissa said.

Jenna was too furious to listen to reason as she stared angrily out the window, a blood moon hung low in sky, fortelling a future that would not be bright. The three other women in the room knew that anything they said wouldn't help so stayed uncomfortably silent.

"What am I going to do? Seth is out there doing god knows what, god knows where. And even if we find him how are we going to get the demon out of him without killing him?"

"Honey…." It was her mother's turn to try to console her. "… we'll find a way."

"I'm not making a deal with demon to get Seth." There was a hint of warning in her voice.

"You're right, you're not." Her other sister, Brooke said deadpan.

"What about the wedding? I already ordered the flowers and the church and the dress and shrimp! I ordered the shrimp for Christ's sake!" Lisa said, pouting.

"You invited dad?" Brooke asked suddenly, as if just realizing what Jenna said.

"Yea, I didn't really expect him to show up though."

"He's probably on a hunt." All the women said at the same time.

Jenna sighed and looked at her family, the only one missing was her younger brother Robert Jr. but it was doubtful he would show up tonight, tonight was just the ladies.

"I need a drink… and maybe a smoke."

Brooke clicked. "No way, uh-uh. You stopped smoking a year ago, why would you want to start again?"

"Because everything I did, or am doing is falling apart! Because I have to cancel my wedding and tell Seth's parents that he's missing and is most likely dead, oh and I have to deal with the fact that my best friend's have abandoned me!"

"It's alright sweetie, it's not so bad."

Suddenly Jenna heard a sound out on the back porch, it was the sound of a boot scraping on wood, immediately she tensed and motioned for her sisters and mother to be silent. They caught on immediately, Jenna saw Brooke reached behind her for the shot gun filled with silver buckshot while Malissa got the pistol with silver bullets. Her mother was the last to prepare as she went into the kitchen for the three whiskey bottles filled with Holy Water.

"What do you think it is?" Malissa mouthed to Jenna.

"Demon?" Brooke whispered.

"Don't know, sounds like boots."

They listened intently, now it sounded as though there were two sets of boots trying hard not to be heard.

"Lisa! Brooke! Malissa! Jenna!" A voice boomed through the door. "Drop the weapons, we're coming in!"

"Dad!" the girls squealed before shooting up and running for the door.

There was a brief squabble over the door before Lisa entered the room and broke it up.

"Girls! Did you ever stop to think that maybe it's not your father out there?"

"No." they said guiltily.

"You gonna let us in?"

"Us?" they all said at the same time.

They stared at the door in confusion. "What do we do?" Brooke said.

"Let them in?" Malissa suggested.

"We could shoot them." Lisa said, smiling.

"You can't shoot dad, even if it is buckshot."

"Sometime this year, perhaps?" Another man outside said.

"Fine." Lisa said finally. "I'll let them in."

"Um… Mom?" Jenna said tentatively.

"Yea… Can you maybe keep your temper in check?" Malissa said when Lisa looked at them quizzitively.

"Of course I can."

Lisa opened the door. "Hello, Bobby." She said, they could all tell she was talking behind clenched teeth.

"Lisa." He said, backing up a step.

Jenna could see over her mother's shoulder that not only was her father there but two other men, a tall brown haired one with a brightly flushed face and another shorter, blondish one with a cocky smile. The shorter of the two smiled at her and winked.

"Daddy!" Jenna yelled and dashed from beneath her mother's arm.

"Jenna! How's my little girl?"

Jenna wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and hugged him, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her in a bear hug, next came her sisters who snuggled into the hug along with them. Bobby kissed each of their heads before pushing them away and introducing the other men on the porch.

"Jenna, Malissa, Brooke, this is Sam and Dean." Bobby deliberately left off the last names. "Sam, Dean, these are my daughters and Lisa, my ex."

Lisa was looking at him suspiciously. "Come in, Bobby."

He nodded and crossed over the line of salt, almost immediately he noticed that around the doorway was iron, following Bobby were Dean and Sam, bowing their heads as they passed the woman with the shotgun. Malissa continued to stare at the taller of the two men, smiling in a way that only a woman could understand.

"He's Hot!" Malissa mouthed.

"Most definitely." Brooke mouthed, pointing at Dean.

Bobby chose that moment to turn and look at the girls, catching Jenna as she was pointing at Dean's ass and mouthing about how sweet it was, Jenna blushed to the roots of her red hair and smiled.

"So I hear my baby girl is getting married."

Jenna lowered her head.

"Who's the lucky girl who stole my baby girl's heart?"

"Seth White." Jenna answered softly.

"He's missing." Brooke said.

"Possessed." Malissa followed up.

Bobby frowned. "Possessed?"

"Went missing two days ago after ripping my place apart."

"That doesn't mean possessed though."

"He drank one of the holy waters in the fridge, it burned his throat." Jenna sounded upset.

TBC

I don't know about this story yet, so give me your opinion by putting that purple button to good use.

\/

\/

\/

This button

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Honey…." Bobby advanced on her, his eyes compassionate but stopped when Jenna raised a hand and shook her head.

"I don't want sympathy right now. I just want to be alone, I need to think."

Bobby paused, his outstretched arms falling to his sides limply, she knew that he was sorry and upset on her behalf but that's not what she wanted or needed right now, what she needed was to find Seth.

"Do you know what kind of demon possessed him?"

"No." she said quietly.

"Any indicators that might give us a clue?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Bobby! She said no! Stop interrogating the girl."

"I just want to know what we may be up against."

"She doesn't need this right now, her fiancée is gone and all she wants is to have him back… alive."

"I can't guarantee anything."

Lisa's jaw clenched, she was obviously not happy with the answer he had given her, the hands wrapped around the sawed off shotgun tightened but she didn't say anything. Instead she turned her eyes to the other men in the room who were staring very intently at the floor, their hands modestly behind their backs.

"Something interesting on the floor?" she snapped at them.

"No, ma'am."

"You boys gonna need rooms?"

"We don't…." the taller of the two started.

"We would be much obliged." Bobby cut in.

Lisa glared at Bobby. "I'll take them upstairs." Jenna cut in.

Lisa nodded, still staring at Bobby intently, her gaze never wavering, but as Jenna passed Lisa placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered close to her ear. "Can I shoot them now?"

"No, I'm sure you'll find a better reason later."

"Wouldn't want to miss that."

"If nothing comes up, you get a free shot when they leave."

"Oooo, something to look forward too."

Jenna and Lisa laughed conspiratorially. It was common with the four women to joke about pretty much anything, none of them were shy. Jenna turned away from her mother and mentioned for the boys to follow her, they replied by eagerly leaving the room with hesitant smiles. Jenna led them away towards the dining room where a stairway was just off to the right, it was well hidden behind a wall and railing and served to almost conceal the gun closet. She stopped for a moment of the bottom step and looked at them, holding out her hand to the taller of the two.

"My name is Jenna, I'm Bobby's daughter if you didn't get it back there."

"Sam." The taller said, shaking her hand firmly.

"Dean." The other one said.

"Now I have to ask this before we go up, but are you sleeping in one room or two?"

They blushed. "Two." They said at the same time.

"I don't mean to offend but you never know, two men traveling together…" she trailed off.

"No, we're….brothers."

"Oh. I'm so sorry! You don't look anything a like."

"We know."

Jenna turned and walked up the stairs, trying to hide her embarrassment, they weren't gay! Who would have thought it?

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet, my mother can be kind of destructive when it comes to my father so a little advice, I suggest you stay away from her when she's in explosive mode." She turned to look over her shoulder, watching them following her. "She's usually a nice person…. But dad brings out the worst in her."

"We get it." Dean said.

They made it to the top of the stairs a moment later, Jenna coming on to the landing first then Dean and finally Sam trailing the end, there were four doors in the hallway to the left of the landing before it turned.

"The first door on the right is the bathroom, the first on the left is mine and the other two are yours."

"Really." Said one of them quietly.

"And mine?" Bobby had come up behind them, peeping out behind Sam to ask.

"Next to mom's. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be heading to bed."

"Good night." Dean and Sam said.

"Sweet dreams, hon."

She nodded politely and left them in the hallway, entering the first room on the left and disappearing into the swirling darkness of her room. A moment later there was the sound of two doors shutting and the distinct thump of boots hitting the oak floors, the sound nearly brought tears to her eyes because it reminded her so much of Seth when they had first started dating and her mother had thought it prudent to separate the two. A tear slid down her cheek when she remember those first few months of their relationship, she remembered the way he would sneak into her room late at night and kiss her. She missed him. It was the honest truth, but she didn't miss him because he was gone but because since those months he had changed from the loving Seth to someone totally different and more and more he would move away from her, separate himself from her. Jenna missed the moments when he would hug her close and whisper things in her ear, she missed the way he would kiss her forehead at night sweetly, she missed the old Seth and wasn't particularly fond of the new one.

Jenna flopped down onto the bed a moment later and screamed into it, allowing all of her frustrations to flow out, all her heart ache, all her emotional pain that she had bottled up, all the pent up frustration.

"Maybe I'm just not bride material." She said to the ceiling. "Maybe I'm doomed to being a spinster."

The ceiling held no answers to the most painful questions she had tucked into her heart. 'What the hell am I going to do now?'

TBC


End file.
